Space Jam
Jeffrey Jordan * Buster Bunny * Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Hamton J. Pig * Elmyra Duff * Montana Max * Fifi La Fume * Shirley the Loon * Furrball * Dizzy Devil * Sweetie Pie * Calamity Coyote * Beeper * Sneezer * Fowlmouth * Concord Condor * Lightning Rodriguez Plot A young Jeffrey Jordan tells his father, Michael that he wants to go to The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill to play in the championship team, then go to the NBA. A compilation of highlights from Jeff's basketball career from his high school years to his years with the Chicago Bulls, is followed by an excerpt from the press conference in which Jeff announced his retirement from professional basketball, to pursue a career in baseball, in which Jeff is popular, but less skilled. Meanwhile, in outer space, the amusement park Moron Mountain faces decline. Its owner, Mr. Swackhammer, sends his five diminutive minions, the Nerdlucks, to Earth to abduct the Looney Tunes as a new attraction. Upon the Nerdlucks' arrival, Buster Bunny and the other Tunes take advantage of the Nerdlucks' small stature and challenge them to a game of basketball. Through a cursory course on the definition of basketball, the Nerdlucks learn that the sport's best players are employed by the NBA, and accept the proposal. After stealing the talents of NBA players, the Nerdlucks transform themselves into the large, muscular and talented Monstars, which prompts Buster to seek professional aid. While golfing with Bill Murray and his personal assistant, Pete Nickson, Jeff is suddenly lassoed down a hole and into Acme Acres. Buster explains the situation to Jeff, whom hope is placed on as one of the best basketball players in the world. Although Jeff is initially reluctant, he agrees to play after a confrontation with the Monstars insults his pride. He sends Buster and Plucky back to his house to obtain his basketball gear, where Pete sees them and follows them back to Acme Acres, where Jeff reluctantly agrees to let him help. Meanwhile, the sudden incapacity of the five NBA players leads to worldwide panic that results in the NBA season ending early. They try to restore their skills through practice, hospitalization, therapy and prayer, but to no avail. On the day of the match, the Monstars dominate the first half, sinking the Tune Squad's morale. Pete overhears about how the Monstars obtained their talent and informs Jordan. Buster and Jeff rally the team and dominate the third quarter using old-school gags and Acme weaponry. During a timeout, Jeff raises the stakes with Swackhammer: A win by the Tune Squad would require the Monstars returning their stolen talents while a win by the Monstars would earn Swackhammer Jeff as a new attraction for his amusement park. With ten seconds left in the game, the Tune Squad are down by one point, and one player, due to most of them being injured from the Monstars' rough playing. In the final seconds, Jeff jumps for a dunk shot but is grabbed by the Monstars and pulled back. Remembering a remark from Buster that cartoon physics apply to him, he extends his arm and scores the winning points, making the Tune Squad the winner of the match. Seeing the Monstars being reprimanded by Swackhammer, Jeff helps them realize that they only listened to him because they were smaller. The Monstars encase Swackhammer in a rocket and send him back to his amusement park. Giving up their stolen talent, the Nerdlucks are recruited into the Tiny Toons ensemble and drop off Jeff at his next baseball game. Later, Jeff visits the incapacitated basketball players and returns their talent, to which the players provoke a reluctant Jeff into participating in a three-on-three match. Transcript Buster: (crumbles the credits) Well, that's all, folks. Hamton: Hey, that's my line. Eh b-b-buh-bee.... Plucky: Step aside, Hammy. Let the Pluckster do this. That's all.... (Babs pushes Plucky) Yeow! Babs: That's all, folks!Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros Category:Tiny Toons Adventures